


Afraid my dear? ● Chat Noir X Reader

by Art_Chaik



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Chaik/pseuds/Art_Chaik
Summary: Paris is always considered to be the city of love . Everyone seems to find their soul mate in that very town but the infamous cat of the night looses his chances with the women he thought that was his 'one and only'...But...one day,that cat crosses paths with another women.From their  first meeting, he takes an interest in her and starts developing feelings for this feminine.Though...Those feelings started growing which wasn't a bad thing until the cat started thinking that he got threatened and eager over his lover, ending  this love story to turn out into something dark...Darkness is never good in a relationship.Especially when it's about Chat Noir's darkness...





	1. Messed up Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a yandere style book.It is my first one so I hope it isn't chappy. (^♤^)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it and I'll be trying to update as soon as I can.

°•°•Chat Noir's P.O.V.•°•°

Just another day of rejection...

I can't take any more of her, I'll find someone else to cherish and love me back...

But is there anyone that would take my love in the first place? Maybe there isn't anyon-

What am I thinking? Of course there are a lot of fish in the sea.

I just... I just need to search for her.

*clank* What was that? It came from down here...

I looked down from the roof I was standing on, to find a (H/C) headed woman on the pavement, with shopping bags scattered all  around the place.

I smiled. Helping her will make me clear my mind from my lady problems. I jumped down right in front of her to see her jumping out of shock. My heart skipped a beat . 

She's-She's beautiful~

She caught me staring and I shook my head. I smiled at her and extended my hand to her.

"Sorry for that miss I'm-"

"Chat Noir?" She giggled and I flushed. I mentally face palmed.

Of course a Parisian would know who you are dummy. My head scolded me. She gladly took a hold of my hand and I pulled her up. My eyes widened. Woah, she's light.

"Thank you!" Saying that, she let go of my hand and started gathering her belongings.

"Let me help you with that." I started picking up her things but stopped as she placed a hand atop mine. "You don't have to do that." She smiled but I only returned it.

"I insist." I grinned and she gratefully continued.

One minute later we had everything and as she was about to take her stuff from my hands, I took them out of her way quickly. She blinked, her gorgeous (E/C) eyes sparkled with curi-Chat you're staring again.

"I'll help you get home. It's the least I can do since I scared the crap out of you." She chuckled and nodded her head. "Sure!"

And with that, we started to head towards her house, or as she called it her 'cave'.

"So what's your name?" I questioned, walking by her side.

"(Y/N) (L/N)." She blurted out. That is a beautiful name...

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman~" I purred making her giggle.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" She bumped her shoulder against mine. I flushed a dark red but was able to hide it under my mask.

"What if I did?" I smoothly replied to her question with a question. She shook her head with laughter.

"I'm just asking, since your attempt is ridiculous." She softly said and I raised my eye brow, a grin forming on my lips.

"So you're saying that you can flirt better than me?" Me being the flirt I am inched closer to her face,trying to intimate her.

To my utter surprise, she didn't give in. She simply continued walking with a straight face.

"I didn't say that." She answered with a knowing smile.

Woah what a character.

"I have heard that you're quite the charmer, am I right?" She questioned and my famous smirk was back.

"So you talk about me mon cher?" I questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't talk about you, but my friends do! And might I say to much." She mumbled the last part and I chuckled.

"Well now you don't have to listen. You can have the real stuff." I said,flexing a little while holding her stuff with one hand.

"So how come I haven't seen you before purrincess?" I intended a pun trying to catch her off guard.

"Well me being the smart person I am, when there's an attack, I don't run towards the danger, I avoid it." She explained, knitting her eye brows in frustration.

"Also you probably haven't seen me before cause this is my second year in Paris. Today is my anniversary of two years."

My eyes widened. So... she wasn't from here?

"Gongratulations! So... Where are you from?" I asked curious.

"I'm from (Y/C). I came here for my studies. This is my last year in college."

Maybe we're the same age?

"How old are you?" I questioned. She stopped walking and looked at me weirdly. I stopped in front of her.

"That's an odd question but anyways I'm 19. I'll be 20 on the (Y/B)." She answered and I smiled. I'm only 6 months older than her.

We continued walking. "Well I'm already 20 and this also my last year in college. We have so much in common ma cherie~"

Her eyes widened and she looked at me. "Really? You look much older you know, with all your muscles and how tall you are um uhh-" She got flustered as she listed some facts about me.

I smirked as I looked at her bright red expression that turned embarrassed in less than a second.

"Well thank you for your compliments my dear and may I say myself that you are beautiful and can make whoever look at you want you~" Her face turned dark red and she looked away from me.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly but I heard it. "Hey I'm only saying the truth here!" She shook her head and looked up.

She suddenly stopped, making me confused. "We're here!" She breathed out. I got dissapointed. It was really fun talking with her, I didn't want it to end.

She got out her keys and unlocked her gate. She motioned me to follow and I obeyed happily.

Because she lived in an apartment, we had to take the elevator to get to her room, so in my luck, for the first time, the elevator was small and we needed to be close to each other.

As it was going up, an idea popped in my mind. I looked at her and breathed my hot breath against her ear. I could feel her stiffen and I smiled misheviously at my accomplishment.

"Do you know how many naughty things happen in an elevator when two people are alone?" I huskily said and I could see her face getting paler by the second.

The door opened with a 'ping' and she ran out of the double doors. I chuckled and her rushing form and I walked cautiously out of them.

She quickly unlocked her apartment door and swung it wide open. 

"Welp here we are." She sighed but once she looked at me her face turned red once more.

"ThankyousomuchforthehelpandIhopeI'llseeyouagainsoonbye"

She grabbed her stuff out of my hands and slammed the door to my face. I laughed loudly enough for her to hear and wiped away a tear.

"See you soon chéri." I calmed down and hopped out of an open window near her door.

Woah. She's-She's amazing! Wait.... why is my heart beating so fast? Why did my heart start to flutter? What is this warm fuzzy feeling in my chest?

Am I...

Am I in love?


	2. Seductive Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!So from the last chapter I got a lot of kudos so I thought I should update as soon as I found the time.So I found time and here we are!I hope you enjoy ^-^

°•°•Your P.O.V.•°•°

It's been three days since the incident with the cat boy. To be honest with you he did his best to seduce me and to tell you the truth, it worked. He is a good guy and everything but hearing things about him from your friends 24/7 gets freaking annoying.

I sighed as I laid on my couch, my laptop placed firmly on my lap as I typed away. This is the final part I have to do before I'll have to pass on my assignment due next week to my college. For some weird reason, I like to finish my work as soon as possible so I won't worry about the deadline.

A click disturbed me from my work and made me look up.

Strange...

That reminded me of my window lock. I checked it to find it wide open, the curtains flowing with the rhythm of the cold morning breeze. I furrowed my eyebrows. I never leave that window open.

I left my computer on the couch and got up, stretching while walking to it. I stopped in front of it and looked around. I shrugged and popping my head outside. Nothing was there.

I took the shutters and closed them. I pulled the curtains back and locked it. I sighed tired, turning around slowly.

Two green eyes covered my view right and I mean right in front of me.

"Ahhhhh." I screamed and pulled an umbrella from the hanger next to me. I smacked him and he moaned in pain. I continued with closed eyes hitting my intruder, until I felt a tug that pulled me closer to his chest.

I dared to open my eyes to be shocked by the sight in front of me. My eyes widened and the umbrella slipped out of my hands. I covered my mouth with my palms and looked concerned at the owner of the green eyes.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I thought you were an intruder and-" I was shushed by a clawed finger rubbing it's self against my lips.

He held his head and chuckled lightly at my mumbling. "It's alright princess, it's my fault. I shouldn't had snuck up on you like that." He protest rubbing his head.

I sighed apologetic and headed to my small kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I grasped an ice pack and closed the door.

I walked back in the living room, to see Chat already sitting, his back laid on the pillows behind him. I handed him the ice and he thanked me, gently putting it atop the throbbing pain.

He groaned as the cold object fell in contact with his head, but soon stopped and sighed deeply.

His eyes looked through mine, half lidded as I sat by his side.

"So, why are you here? I don't believe you planned getting whacked on the head by an umbrella?" I giggled as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well I wanted to see you again, since you are different from others." He replied and I looked at him oddly, a silent question rushing through my mind.

"Ok...? Um how did you manage to get in my house if my windows and doors were closed? Because I'm pretty sure that you unlocked the window." That was a good question. He simply inspected his claws, shrugging lightly.

"Your window locks aren't hard to open, ma cherie. You should be more careful... maybe some crazy people might try to get in." He looked up, a smug look evident on his features.

"So people like you?" I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't fight the small smirk quirking it's way on my lips. He glared playfully my way.

"You're right." He said making my eyes widened. He left the ice pack on the small table next to him. What the...?

"Crazy for you that is." He purred and swiftly, he had snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me on his lap. The colours on my face flushed and ended up beet red as his face inched close to mine, a mischievous grin forming as my face grew hotter.

Our noses touched and I gulped as he stared down at my pink lips. He looked back at my whole face and raised his eyebrow seductively.

"Am I making you feel something towards me my dear?" He questioned, inching even closer to my face. I went pale and I could feel my heart doing an annoying leap as he looked at me with that freaking smug face.

I felt his claws bitting slightly my thighs and I shivered at his touch. He blew his hot breath against my lips and smirked as he pulled my waist even closer, my legs somehow wrapping themselves around his torso.

My breath got stuck in my throat as his lips slightly brushed against mine and then-

*Riiiiiiiiiiiing* 

I nearly had a heart attack as the sound of an alarm rang. Chat's face was pulled away from mine and I could hear him cursing under his breath.

He pulled out a pole? And looked at it. He sighed and looked up with an upset smile.

"I'm sorry m'lady but an attack is going on and I need to help Ladybug deal with it." He explained and I then understood. My face flushed at our position and I quickly got up from on top of him.

He chuckled at me and shook his head. "Is your head better?" I calmed down my blood rushing on my face as I looked at him.

"Yes it is. Thanks." He said and another ring was heard. "Right I need to go but..." He paused and leaned to my ear. "We can continue what we started later~" He whispered attractively and the heat rose back to my face.

He kissed my cheek and quickly saluted me, after opening the window and heading to fight, laughter trailing from behind him. I stayed right where I was, dumbfounded. That cat will be the death of me I'm sure as hell.


	3. Wrong Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter published!Wow this book has gone really great so far.A lot of comments for 'publish more' are posted and that makes me happy.I'm really glad that you are enjoying this and I'll try to make every chapter even better. ^w^

°•°•Chat Noir's P.O.V•°•°

Great 

I just lost the chance to kiss the most amazing girl I have ever met. Fuck that stupid akuma...Now I have to wait until later to see her again.

I landed next to Ladybug's form without looking at her.She looked at me and then in front of us again.

"What took you so long Chat?"She questioned while trying to figure out what to do.I shrugged.

"I was just visiting someone special Ladybug " Once those words slipped out of my parted lips,she looked at me worried."Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"I extended my stuff and positioned myself in a fighting stance.She stayed silent for a moment.

"You never call me by my name..."She resumed with her task and summoned lucky charm.

We defeated the villain without a word  and my ring beeped, signalling me that I had only five minutes to spare.As I was about to jump away,a hand was placed on my shoulder,making me look back.

Ladybug stood there worried,probably cause I was never quiet during a battle.

"Chat are you sure that you're okay?"She looked at me in the eyes, seeking for the truth.I sighed and sat down on the edge of the building where we fought.

"It's just that-"I took a deep breath."-I finally got over my love for you and I found someone else.I realised that she is the one for me and I just..."I growled frustrated,passing a hand through my hair.

"I don't know what to do..."I rested my head on top of my knees and stared straight.She smiled,crouching before me and ruffling my locks.

"Show her how you feel and I'm sure she'll accept you if you be yourself " She looked confident.I scratched the back of my head a little nervously.

"Well...I met her like three days ago?"My voice rose higher at the last part.She blinked.I was ready for yelling.

"THREE DAYS AGO?!?!"She screamed and I panicked a little.My ring beeped again and her earrings as well.She sighed.

"Chat you don't even know her " She tried reasoning out.I sighed.I knew she was right.I have taken everything way too fast and... she's just a stranger to me.

"I know but I can feel it that she is the one.I have never felt that way for anyone...not even you."

"Listen to me...spend some time with her,get to know each other . Don't rush it.There is no reason for that okay?"

Our miraculous beeped again,warning us that we had to part ways."Well,tonight I have patrol so you can go and visit her."

She smiled and I nodded my head 'thanks'.We both jumped away and I took a final breath.I ran behind a building and detransformed into my civilian form.

Plagg flew out of my ring,whining like usual.He demanded his cheese tired and I pulled out a stinky piece of camembert.His eyes lit up and he ate the piece in less than a second.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to fly in my pocket.He obeyed silently and I walked back home.

-Time skip-

It was passed seven o'clock in the evening when I decided to visit my dear (Y/N). I was already in my alter ego so I was jumping and pushing past walls to reach my destination with a little more speed.

It was kind of windy at that time of the day so my hair swayed passed my face,making me brush it away from my view every now and then annoying me in the process.

My claws dug themselves in the pole I was crouching on as I inspected my surroundings.Right now,I was in front of my dear's apartment, trying to figure out where she was.

I unattached my staff from my belt off and pressed the middle button,making it slide open the screen.I dared to look through it so I could see if she was inside her home.

I frowned a bit as I found out she wasn't there.I sighed and placed my staff back to its original place.Why didn't I expect this?Of course she wouldn't just wait for me all day to come.She has a life to live.

I simply got of from my spot and started walking casually on the rooftops. Walking passed the small grocery story I saw a familiar  (H/C) head,walking out with two bags.I smiled widely as I figured out that that was (Y/N).

I didn't want to disturb her,so I followed her above the terraces. As she was continuing to walk,on her way,there was a homeless man,on a cardboard,with dirty clothes and a tin,begging for help.

(Y/N) looked at him sadly but then she pulled out her purse and gave him over 100 euros.My eyes widened as I saw her pulling out the money.

"Here you go sir.You deserve this more than I do."She handed him the cash and his eyes widened with shock at her generosity.

"T-thank you so much miss " He stuttered out still shocked.She smiled at him and also pulled something else out of her bag."And you can have this,since I can see that you don't have a lot to eat."

She also handed him a paper bag.He took it shakily and inside there was a croissant."I was going to eat it on my way home but you need it more than I do " 

"Thank y-you so much " He thanked her again and she chuckled slightly.She waived a hand dismissively."You don't have to thank me,I always want to try and help at any problem " 

She smiled sweetly.The guy got up and hugged her.She squeaked a bit but then sighed and patted him on his back.

I growled...wait what?Why do I feel jealous? I shouldn't be but...

I looked at her and she pulled away smiling."I really hope it will help you with your problems sir"

"Grrrrrr..." I can't stand it.I don't want her to give any other men her attention except of me .

I stared her every step as she walked off with a sweet smile on her face.

Once she was out of sight I turned my head to the man that was silently eating his food with a small smile.

I don't understand why I'm feeling this way but...I don't want her around anyone that could use her, hurt her or even have contact with her.

Out of nowhere I chuckled darkly and a mishevious smile creeped it's way to my lips and I wickedly stared the male down.

Wrong thoughts started swimming in my mind and my grin only grew as I thought of the worst...


	4. Dirty Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to think of but I managed.I really hope you are all enjoying this book and if you have any suggestions to make this story better, tell me. :3

°•°•Your P.O.V•°•°

I beamed as I walked back home,my arms getting a bit tired from carrying the two bags.I felt something warm flutter in my chest as I thought of helping a man in need.

Hopping home, I took everything out of the bags and placed them in their spot.Once organizing everything,I checked the time to see that it was seven thirty.

"Welp...what can I do?"I through my arms carelessly in the air and looked around aimlessly.With a huff,I walked to my bedroom, changing into something more comfortable than what I was wearing and took a random book out of the shelf next to me.

"Foreshadowing?Okay..."I walked back inside the living room and slumped in the couch.I started reading and while I was half way through I decided that it was time for bed.

I did have to go to my university tomorrow so I had to wake up early.I sighed,going to my room and turning off the lights.I jumped in bed and snuggled with the pillows and covers,having sweet dreams for probably the last time ... 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a yawn I snapped my eyes open,after hearing my alarm going off,playing my favourite tune.I lazily got up and went straight to the bathroom.I had my morning routine finished and I walked to the train station to get to my college.

-Time skip-

"Bonjour Marinette!"I smiled and she waived as she came to me. "What's new?"She squirmed in her place as I questioned that. My eye brows furrowed with confusion at her reaction.She sighed.

"Did you see the news?"I got even  more confused.I shook my head 'no' and she had a regretful look.

"A man yesterday night,was found dead on a street,with what looked like claw marks all over his face and body-" She shivered. 

"-and the worst part was that on his stomach was curved 'Don't touch what isn't yours"

That made me turn pale and she sighed,her pupils pointing down. I covered my mouth with my palms in amusement.

"Oh my god..."My breath got stuck in my throat at that.What isn't yours?"Was he a thief and had that carved on him?"

She shrugged. I blinked a bit and looked at Mari."Where was he found?"

"Near the small market next to the cafe that we sometimes go after class.You know, the one with your favourite donuts."

My eyes widened impossibly large.That is really close to my house.Bad thoughts coursed through my mind but then I froze. Close.to.the.market?

"W-was he homeless?"What if the person that died was the one I helped?If the murderer was watching the whole scene and thought that I have a lot of money because I gave him over 100 euros?

"I think he was.Why do you ask?"My sweat dropped cold.

"I-I think I was the last person he saw before he died..."

°•°•Chat Noir's P.O.V•°•°

Huh? My kitten goes to the same college as Ladybug?Or rather Marinette?Damn it...I hope nothing get's revealed.

-Flashback-

I felt a dark aura surround me as I looked down at the lifeless body in front of me.My claws were covered with crimson red after my job was done.A satisfied look finally relaxed on my features and I sighed happily.

I simply left him where I first found him and walked away from the crime scene.I felt...relieved. I had just taken out a man that took so much money from my princess.

I smiled victorious.The feeling of darkness never wearing off.I chuckled creepily as I reached the local park.No one was there of course,since it was late at night.I walked to the fountain,dipping my claws in the water,cleaning them.

Pulling out my staff,I also splashed that too,since I had used it to knock out the man.Once making sure that everything was good,I jumped off,heading to my house.

-Flashback end-

I burned daggers through Marinette's back as she was giving way to much information about what I did.(Y/N) can't know who did this or she will freak out.Even though I'm doing this for her, she wouldn't understand.

I saw the two girls heading inside,probably because they had a class to attend.I in hailed sharply,balling my hands into fists.I growled silently,not wanting anyone to discover that I was there.

I sat up from my sitting position,deciding that it was time for me to get going.Looking one more time behind me,I glued my pupils on the door (Y/N) went through.

Love struck,I had to force myself to walk away,but I wasn't dissapointed, since I reminded myself that I would see her again later in the day.

-Time skip-

The cool night breeze blew away my golden locks as I balanced myself atop my dear's roof.I quickly grasped the pipe beside me and slid myself down to her window's level.

The curtains were in the way,covering the inside of the small bright apartment,that could be seen from miles away.

My hand casually found it's way in front of the glass and I simply knocked,waiting for my presenter to greet me.

The curtains were pulled back and in my view came two (E/C) eyes, lighting up after they landed on mine.She gripped the handle of the window and opened it for me,the wind blowing away her soft looking (H/C) hair out of her glorious face.

"Hey Chat."Her mood seemed completely different by her appearance as her voice shook a bit.My eyes started filling with worry as I glided my way in the warm home,locking the cold night wind out,by closing shut the window.

"What's wrong dear?"My voice laced with concern as her eyes shined like crystals, ready to shudder in a million pieces.She sniffed and then launched on me,caging me in her embrace.

Shock coursed through my veins like electricity,as she started crying.For a moment I stayed unmoved,feeling broken for seeing her like that, but I slowly wrapped my arms around her, engaging her in my warmth.

I tried soothing her,rubbing her back gently and whispering sweet nothings in her ears."What's wrong princess?"I softly asked near her upset face,not wanting this to end.

"I-I'm s-sc-scared" She whimpered and I pulled her closer to me, not knowing what else to do. "I-I ju-just foun-nd out th-that               s-someone I hel-helped go-got kil-kil-killed"She clinged on me for support.

My eyes widened at what she said,but then softened as I felt her pulling me close to her."Don't worry darling " I kissed her forehead sweetly,a weird sensation starting to bubble in me.

"No one will hurt you...I promise."Something dark flashed in my eyes,as those words escaped my cold lips.


	5. A step ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really detailed just warning all of you.Hope you didn't wait to long. ;)

Chat started visiting (Y/N) every night,making her feel relieved. She was always afraid of being alone for to long because she felt like she was being watched. She always tried to scratch it off but that wasn't just a feeling... The cat kept on stalking the young women whenever he didn't have classes to attend. He was always there, watching, listening, knowing her every move. He was simply lovesick... and there wasn't a therapy that could change that.

°•°•Your P.O.V•°•°

It's finally winter break!I can relax,not worry about working.I love it!

I was so happy that I could take a month off.I sighed relieved and decided to celebrate by going out and getting a treat for me.I deserved it!

I walked in Marinette's bakery,greeting her and talking for a while as she packed my order in a small box.I thanked her,paying her and walking out the shop,a satisfied smile evident on my features.

I walked in my apartment,the box firmly in my arms as I placed it on the counter.The cold from outside somehow was able to find its way inside,making me shiver and grip my coat tightly.

Quickly,I started the kettle,brought a blanket in the living room and made some hot tea for me to get a bit warmer.

A knock on my window brought my head towards it and I smiled, knowing that it was the alley cat.I hesitantly got up,already missing the warmth of the couch.

I unlocked the glass and slided it to the side,making the passage big enough for Chat to fit through.He smiled my way as he came next to me.I closed his exit and he took my hand,kissing it as usual.

His leathery gloves made me shiver as they had been touched by the winter night.I pulled away quickly and he raised his eye brow questionably.

"What's wrong princess?"His soft voice made my heart flutter, making me feel a little warmer inside.I shook my head and shivered again as I started regretting leaving my cover on my seat.

"I'm just cold.That's all."I quickly said and ran to snatch my blanket,sitting again on the sofa. Chat nodded,sitting next me.I drank a bit of my tea hoping that it'll make the icy feeling go away.With no luck,I placed the mug back on the coffee table next to me.

I turned my attention back to Chat and as I was about to ask him about his day,his arm had snaked around mine. Pulling me close to his chest,I blushed.

"W-what are you-"I felt his arms wrap around my waist,making my back land on his muscular body.He made me sit in between his legs and tangle them with mine.

My eyes widened at this position and I could feel my blood spreading under my cheeks,making a rosy pink be exposed on my skin,worse than before.

"From when I walked in you've been shivering so,I want to make you feel warmer."His soft voice was heard against my ear,making it red.His arms tightened and I sighed,already starting to get what he meant.

I hummed as a response,his heat radiating from under his suit. I got comfortable and sighed happily,his sent making me relax as his touch started soothing me to sleep.

My eyes slightly flickered to his face,to see him staring at me with a sweet smile upon his soft looking lips."So...how was your day?" 

I was able to murmur out,my eyelids starting to get heavy as I looked at him.He giggled silently,his chest going up and down as he was trying to be quiet.

"It was good.But,it's better now,since you're here."Hearing that cheeky comment leave his moving lips,I cracked a small smile and gave in to oblivion, as I couldn't stay awake any longer.

Claws against my head were tangled in my (H/C) locks,as I felt Chat's hand stroke my hair gently,the feeling soon fading,as I passed out,in his arms.

...

I groaned silently,feeling something warm and soft against my back.I snuggled closer to it,wanting to gain more of that soothing feeling.

Pulling me tighter to it,I squeezed my eyes,before slowly fluttering them open,a small yawn escaping my lips.I looked around to realise that I was in my living room,cuddling with Chat.

I slightly stretched under his hold,my muscles moving, making Chat groan like the cute kitten he was."What time is it?"I blurted out,rubbing my head in the process,trying to wake up a bit more.

"It's time for sleep."He mumbled,pulling me back down on his chest,my head landing once more on him.I chuckled at his cute but tired attempt and tried to untangle myself out of his grasp but failed.

My hands fell and I looked at him knowingly as he continued his tries in falling asleep."Chat let me go."I whined.I really wanted to stand up.My legs were aching from sitting at the same position for so long.

He didn't bulge.He simply only held me down even more,his face calm, not a sign of discomfort.I sighed defeated and layed back down on him once more.He exhaled approvingly and loosened his arms.

I looked up,for some reason getting interested with the ceiling and just kept staring at it, thoughts running through my brain."Hey Chat!"I called out for under me.I was able to hear a quiet 'what' and continued my question.

"Why are you keep visiting me?I mean I really enjoy your company but,it is quite weird that you come nearly everyday . I'm only a civilian." Letting that out,everything went silent.I guess he was processing the question,since he just woke up.

I felt something under me and Chat was up,me sitting on his lap as he placed his claws on my hips.Feeling a bit of heat rise up to my face,his gaze met mine.

Time seemed to stop as his electrifying green eyes met my (E/C) ones,my breath getting stuck in my throat as his lips quirked into a charming smile,his white pearls shining the room.

A gold lock of his hair fell atop his detailed black mask, covering a bit of his left eye.Before I knew it,my fingers found themselves clutching on his strand, pulling it out of his way.

His cheeks were tainted a dust of pink at my actions but then he returned to his answer.

"(Y/N) I-I like hanging out with you.I don't know why but I always feel this positive vibe when I'm around you.You are such a sweet and fun person.I like being with you."

His sweet words made my heart make a leap inside my chest.I smiled and hugged him,my arms somehow wrapping around his neck. He held my waist and pulled me flush to his body,me getting hotter.

Slowly yet steadily I went back,his face inches away from mine as our breathing slowed down.Looking once again at his gems,I saw his pupils falling down to my lips.

Immediately,I understood what he was thinking and he looked at me,almost asking for permission.I granted it,scooting closer in his embrace now millimeters from closing the gap between us.

His hot breath touched my lips sending me over the edge.I could feel his impatience from the way he held me and suddenly our chests made contact with each other,our lips smashing together in perfect synth.

My eyes widened at how it felt to be kissed by him but I quickly collected myself,kissing back.His mouth was fierce against mine as I tried to response with the same rough fashion.

A groan escaped me as his tongue passed through my lips,making me hang on to him even more.Starting to feel light headed,my mouth moved and I went backwards,trying to catch my breath.

His eyes shined,a cover of darkness coming in contact with his normal bright green ones.He backed me up with the corner of the couch,pressing himself atop my smaller form.

His fingers found my nape and within a second his lips were against mine once more.This time the kiss was soft and so gentle that it could send me to sleep, again.It was so beautiful that I thought that it wasn't real.

But,he pulled me closer,ending a pleased groan to escape my throat. It was real.The cat boy was there,kissing me,embracing me, holding me in his muscular arms...

Chat grinned and pulled away,connecting our foreheads.We panted and I dared to glance at his mesmerising emeralds.

"So-"Trying to steady my breathing I wanted to know what that all meant."-What is happening now?"

He smiled lazily,his normal goofy self evident to me as he took a hold of my hands.His expression softened and he shot me a cute smile.

"Well,I would like to be your boyfriend if you don't mind."Chat confessed and my face exploded into a hue of bright pink.

"What?R-really?"I stuttered out.Wait what?

"Of course. (Y/N) you have invaded my mind.I can't get you out. I really like you.From the first day you got me head over heels for you."

His sweet gesture set my heart on fire.He liked me?

"Chat I really like you too.These passed months you were an amazing person and friend."He smiled.

"Well,can we take it to the next level?"

"I would really like that."I didn't know why but I saw something creepy for a second flash on his face but it disappeared hearing my response. 

He hugged me and kissed my head.I chuckled and kissed him normally. 

I always thought that finding love was easy.But now I figured out after so long that it isn't.It's harder because I now was revealed to how my heart felt for Chat.

But what the future holds for me will really surprise me.I really wish I would never have to live it, but unfortunately, I can't change my destiny...

...no one can


	6. Ruined Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! Season 2 is finally out!I am so over the moon!!To celebrate I decided to publish a new chapter fur you readers...enjoy! O_o

Your Pov

A week passed after that faithful night in my apartement, making me let out a pleased sigh. Me and Chat were together now and since then he has been visiting me every day.

I'm really grateful that he takes time from his day to see me. I was really happy. Finally finding the right guy for me looked like a miracle.

My past self would never guess that I would someday be going out with a superhero. Or... that's what I thought he was...

Walking away from my university I was soon to be found right in front of the metro line. It was cold by that time so not many people were around. I was able to drag myself in the vehicle and find a place to sit.

Taking a deep breath, I blew at my now ice hands, trying to warm them up. While I was doing so, a guy from my uni sat next to me,  smiling brightly.

"(Y/N) right?" His question made me look up at him. My head shook and he extended a hand for me to shake. "I'm Alex! We have art history together."

I placed my cold hand into his surprisingly warm one and we did a small hand shake. "Now that I think about it, weren't you the one that did that graffiti painting?"

My excitement showed. There was an art contest where they gave us a theme and we had to paint it with whatever we wanted. And the winner was the graffiti which was magnificent.

He chuckled and nodded slightly. "Yeah... I did."

"It had such amazing content. The way the colors mixed together, the outlining and even the lighting was thrilling and you did that with only painting cans? That's crazy."

I shared my point of you and he smiled at my words. The metro stopped to where I had to get off and I sighed. "Well that's my que. Nice meeting you Alex."

I got up and met his gaze. "See you on Wednesday in class!" I chuckled and waived at him, getting off.

But just before stepping out, two green eyes caught my attention in the metro. They were looking at me sternly. I gulped, quickly leaving before anything happened.

The guy from inside didn't seem to follow me so I was relieved. I exited the station and started my journey back to my slightly heated home.

...

As I expected, my apartment was causing me the chills like always. I sighed, throwing my bag on the sofa and reaching my room.

Changing into something more comfortable, I went in the kitchen to drink a glass of water cause you know I was thirsty. Turning the tap on, I filled up the empty cup and drank some.

Taking away the object from my lips, two warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a nuzzling feeling was rubbed against my neck.

I smiled knowing exactly who it was. "Hello my beautiful purrincess~" Chat purred against my ear, making me giggle silently.

"Hello to you too my kitty. How was your day?" I hummed, my hands placing atop his own. His fangs grazed my neck, nibbling my now red flesh.

"It was good." He pulled away,turning me around to meet him. "But it's better now, since you're here." My heart fluttered at his heartwarming comment and I smiled genuinely, my arms snaking around his collar.

Chat pulled me close to him, wrapping my legs around his torso and swirling around, making me giggle at his actions. He stopped, my hair falling back down due gravity, making it a bit messy and a few strands covering my face.

"What was that all about?" My curiosity was evident. Still giggling a little, Chat tucked my (H/C) hair behind my ears and pecked me on my lips.

"I just wanted to listen to my angel's giggling,that's all!" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, pulling me to the couch. "Also..."

He trailed off, taking something out of his pocket. "Happy one week anniversary!" He opened a small box, which inside had a necklace, with a black diamond.

My eyes widened impossibly large and I nearly chocked once I saw it. "C-Chat I-I don't know what to say I- we're only one week together and you buy me something that looks so expensive?"

I stuttered out. I couldn't believe what he got me. He smiled. "Princess it was nothing. Also, I didn't really ask you properly to be your boyfriend so... I want you to wear this so everyone can see that you belong to me!"

I was ready to cry at that moment. "Chat...this-this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so so much. I don't deserve you really I-"

"What are you talking about mon couer. If anything I don't deserve you. You are perfect!" I smiled and kissed Chat, pouring all my emotions.

He did the same and then I felt something cold against my neck. I pulled away to see that Chat had wore me the necklace. I looked at it,tears finally spilling from my eyes.

Something caught my eye at the back of it, letters carved on it.

" 'I promise to love you for every moment of forever, and when everything else crumbles I won't.' " I awed as I read it out loud and Chat wiped away my tears.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" He chuckled.

"Of course I know! I'm the handsome feline that saves the city." He flexed his biceps." You ruined the moment. "I whispered and he quirked an eye brow.

"No one can ruin the moment when you are here." His charming words made me role my eyes. "Okay that was cheesy."

He pulled me close, making me sit on his lap. An arm around me while the other one stroked my (H/C) locks. "Gosh I love your hair..." He murmured, twirling a strand in between his claws.

I giggled,looking at him in the eye. He came closer, his face buried in the mop of my hair. "And that smell." He sniffed my hair, shaking his head a bit. "They are like roses~"

He huskily said, his voice lowering to the point where it made quite some nice chills go down my spine. One of his hands travelled upwards, resting behind my neck.

He lifted his head and stole a kiss from me. I smiled, falling for him once more, my body getting weaker as his lips read me like a book.

In hailing slightly from my nose, a tune started playing out of the blue through the apartment. We pulled away, Chat frowning a bit. Just then, I realised that someone was calling me.

I excused myself and shuffled through my bag, in search of finding my phone. With luck, I checked the contact to see that it was from an unknown number.

"Hm... don't know the number. Doesn't matter." I could see Chat's ears perk up as I said that but I simply ignored it, answering the call.

"Hello?" My voice echoed through the apartement.

"Hi um is this (Y/N)?" The voice sounded male like, as it questioned me. "Yes this is (Y/N)!And who might this be?"

"Oh um right! It's Alex. You know... the guy you met earlier today at the metro?"

My eyes lit up, remembering who it was. "Oh Alex what's up? How did you even get my number?" For some reason after saying his name, I saw Chat's expression turned from curious to mad? I wasn't quite sure.

"Well I asked Marinette for your number since we talk quite often in class and um I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee at some point, to you know,get to know each other?"

"Sure! We could go after class tomorrow if you don't mind?"

I heard a bit shuffling at the background before telling me.

"That would be great! See you on Wednesday!"

"Okay, bye Alex." I hung up, adding him in my contacts. I turned around to a pouting kitty, sitting on the couch. I knitted my eye brows in confusion as I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I sat down next to him, looking at his troubled expression. "Who was that on the phone?" He questioned, not looking at me.

"His name is Alex. We go to the same university! Why do you ask?"

He turned the other way, playing with his claws." He ruined our cuddling... " He murmured. Something didn't seem right with him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I crawled next  to him, holding his arm, trying to make him look at me. I kissed his cheek, gaining his attention. "Hey, didn't you say just a few minutes ago that no one can ruin the moment?"

His lips were tugged into a small smile and I planted my lips atop his. He chuckled the slightest and deepened the kiss, pulling me once more on his lap.

I giggled in the kiss as Chat's claws tickled my bare skin. Somehow my shirt had managed to go upwards, making Chat's hands go just the slightest under it.

He grinned,finding my ticklish spot and started attacking it, making me gasp at his actions. I started laughing trying to stop him but he wouldn't budge.

My forehead landed on his shoulder, as I continued to giggle. Finally he stopped as he saw me out of breath. He wrapped his slender arms around me, rocking me like a couple on a dance floor and kissed my head.

"Ahhhhh... I wish we could stay like this forever." Chat breathed out, smilling. I nodded, snuggling closer to his warm body.


	7. Suspicious Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating, I have been very busy lately.Don't worry though, I'm not dead.Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one won't be this delayed.

Your Pov

Drinking my morning cup of coffee,I typed away on my laptop, writing an essay about my thoughts of terrorism.Placing the empty mug on the table by my side,a fiddling sound was heard from my front door.

My attention turned to it in an instant,to see that my mail was delivered.I got off my comfy couch and walked towards the pile of letters.

Yay!More bills to pay. (sarcasm)

I groaned picking the envelopes up and plopping back on my sofa.

"Lets see...Electric bill, rent, water bill, family letter,magazine-" I paused as I went back to the letter before.

FAMILY LETTER?!?!

I swiftly through the other papers on the table and ripped open the mail.I pulled out a pinkish colored paper and started reading the writing on it.

Dear  (Y/N),

Hey there sis!What's up?Well I have the best news!Remember how much I was talking about the university in our town?Well my studying paid off and they took me in for an interview!

I wanted you to know so badly but my phone kinda broke again... so I sent you a letter and now I'm working in a Starbucks to get enough money for another one.

Anyways I really miss you and I was wondering when can you come and visit?Mum and dad can't stop talking about you!They are so proud that you went to Paris and followed your dream.Man I wish I had the guts to do that as well.

Once you get this letter,send me one as well please and if you have an answer,write it down.Hope I see you soon and good luck with your final year!

Your brother Ash.

I smiled sweetly and rolled my eyes at the part where he said that his phone broke.As usual,Ash was probably his clumsy self and he broke his phone.

I'm surprised that he is working for a new one.He is way to lazy for that.

I started thinking...when could I go?The summer was nearly ending so I didn't have much time.With a huff,I layed on my couch and sighed in annoyance,not being able to think.

A tapping on my window made my head stand up.I got up and headed to my visitor outside my apartment."Good morning Chat! How come you're here this time of day?"

He chuckled, stepping inside, kissing me."That was unexpected." I giggled,breaking the kiss.He smiled at me but when I looked at his face,something strange caught my eye.

My finger reached for under his mask.I slightly brushed my tip on his cheek and pulled away,inspecting what I had just touched.

My eyes widened."Chat...this-this is blood..."I whispered,my gaze ending on his,my horrified expression evident.My finger tip was painted in a crimson red.

"It's nothing princess.Yesterday I was in an akuma attack and the akuma scratched me.Nothing big."

"But Chat...the blood is fresh."He shifted a bit and I could see that he was cursing in his mind.He was hiding something."Is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything right?"

His stare was planted on the floor,his hands behind his back.I checked once more his cheek,inspecting it more closely.I pulled his face to mine,making him step closer to me.

From my hold on him I felt that he was panicking but I didn't let go.I wiped the red liquid of his skin to see that there wasn't a wound.

My skin paled,it was like I had just seen a ghost.I stepped back, slowly and shakily."You didn't get hurt..."I muttered to him. Sadness consumed him and regret was swimming in his green eyes.

"This isn't even your blood, is it?"The way he tried to hide what I had just discovered was priceless.

"Chat!Whose-Whose blood is this?" Demanding an answer he refused to give me one."Tell me now."The aggressiveness in my voice was showing off as I had to know.

I forced him to keep his focus on me,pulling his chin to my eye sight. "What is going on? Why aren't you talking to me?"

His eyes shifted to mine as I glared his way.He took a deep breath and placed my hands in his."These passed few months...there has been some, unwanted activities going on."

Pure confusion was plastered on my face as my stare softened. His claws drew circles on my forearm as he tried to speak.

"Before we became a couple, I...I felt something I never thought I would."He closed his eyes tightly,a glimpse of darkness was caught in his forest green eyes.

He took another breath and opened his eyes calmly.I tilted my head worried, mixed emotions dancing in my head.

"I-I have been thinking of some dark things once I met you...and once, you were near to guys."His wrists shook a bit by that and my expression was back to normal.

"That's called jealousy Chat..."I giggled.His stare got dead serious after I said that,his hold on me tightening just the slightest.

"Yes... I did get jealous and might I say to much but...something else took over me, a side that you would never want to see of me."

That made my heart stop for what seemed like a second. 

"W-what do you mean by that?"A bad feeling fluttered in my stomach as really negative thoughts started invading my brain.

"It's just..."He grumbled a bit,sighing in the process."You won't understand ma chéri.Please, don't question it."

The look in his eyes said everything.He really didn't want me to know and by what I could assume,if I ever did find out what he was hiding,I would probably regret it.

Out of instinct, my eye lids fell, grazing the wooden floor of the apartment as I tried to collect my words.

"I don't want to see you upset so I won't be asking you anything."

Chat's face was really focusing on mine at that faithful moment, as he seemed to feel relieved about what I had just expressed.

"I trust you Chat!That's why I won't bring up anything about what we just discussed." Chat smiled kindly my way,out stretching his arms to me for an embrace.I gladly accepted and he wrapped his hands round my waist.

"This is why I love you dear.You always seem to brighten up the situation."He placed his lips to my forehead,planting it a small kiss,pulling back and rubbing slowly my arms with his.

I had a small smile as I looked passed his shoulder,outside my window,out at the sunny city of Paris.What I was doing right then and there just... didn't seem right.


	8. Heartbreaking Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ I'm back! Hope I didn't make you wait for too long. Let's see if you enjoy this chapter.

°•°•Your P.O.V.•°•°

A summer breeze blew my way, while I was walking through the empty streets of Paris.The idea of watching the sunset on the Pont des Art, came to me instantly, as my eyes spotted the famous love lock bridge not too far away.

Stepping on it, my lips cracked into a smile as the sky started changing colours and the temperature slowly falling. The incredible sight right passed the railing of the bridge made me sigh in astonishment.

"Isn't it amazing?" I gasped and stumbled back as a voice made me freak out.The owner giggled slightly but extended me a hand. "Sorry for startling you."That's when I realised it was the one and only Ladybug.

"Oh um it's okay."I took her hand and she lifted me up with ease.She smiled sweetly at me and I did the same. "So what are you doing here Ladybug?"My question probably through her off guard as she chuckled nervously. Was she...was she hiding something?

"Oh e-eh I was j-I was just passing by, nothing big, how about you (Y/N)?" My eyes widened like saucers once she called me by my name."How do you know my name?"

She paled out as she realised her mistake."Well um-" "Did Chat Noir tell you about me?" I cut her off and that's when her face turned into shock.

"Why would he be..."Ladybug took two and two together, finally discovering who was Chat obsessing with."You are Chat's girlfriend?"

It was Ladybug's turn to stumble back, as she had finally discovered the long-lost answer she had been searching for.As I was about to give her my simple 'yes', a staff that seemed too familiar, landed just a few meters away from us.

The both of us, completely forgetting what we were doing, with curiosity walked to the said item. Ladybug picked it up, only to find herself gasping in a terrifying manner.

"This is Chat's!"Her statement made me look at her with pure confusion."I-I gotta go and see if he's alright!"Before she zipped away with her yo-yo I briefly cut her off.

"Wait!"Her focus landed on me as she silently questioned me what was wrong.I sighed, looking at her bluebell eyes."Please let me know if anything serious happened."

She smiled, nodding her head, before leaving me behind, her ponytail flying with the same movements as the wind.

Without another second to spare, I started heading back home, worried about my boyfriend's safety.

-Time Skip-

Folding up my clean clothing, a sliding noise and a small groan was heard from the inside of the living room.Dropping the shirt I was previously holding, I ran at lightning speed in the next room, only to find Chat, trying to pass through the window.

With wide eyes, I quickly went to his side, helping him through the opening.He hissed after finally getting inside the home. Closing the window, I quickly switched my gaze to him, only to be shocked by the sight.

"Oh my god Chat!What happened?Are you okay?You're bleeding!" Concern and worry consumed me as I got my small aid kit.

"Sorry, ma chéri.I didn't mean to worry you."Opening it, I looked up at him, only to realise that he would have to take off his top.

"Chat um, you need to unzip your suit so I can eh...hehe?"I pointed at the small red and white box in my hands and he slightly chuckled, undoing the zipper.

"What happened?"My voice softened as I checked the badly looking wounds."And why didn't you go to the hospital?This looks really serious."

He shook his head, as I started taking out the stitches and liquids to pour on."Well, I wanted to see you. Ladybug told me that you were worried sick about me so I came."

His answer fluttered my heart, as I dipped the cotton ball on his open skin, making him hiss."But, what happened?"

Taking off the wool, I took out the string and needle, setting them aside and looking at Chat, rubbing softly his side.

"An akuma was really hard to fight.At first, I was on my own, so I tried to take care of it by myself but that was a wrong move."His green eyes seemed to glow for a second as the memory flashed in his mind.

I backed away the slightest, only to be held by his clawed glove.

"As I was about to contact Ladybug to come and help me out, Duster, the villain, through me at the other side of Paris. My baton slipped out of my hands and I landed face first on the corner of the Eiffel Tower."

I gasped, imagining the whole scene.That explained everything, but..."Chat, didn't you say that Ladybug's charm is a healing power?"

He stared at me and sighed disappointedly."Yes it is and it did help but, it wasn't enough to complete the healing process. I'll be fine though ma chéri.I promise."He whispered the last part next to my ear, kissing the side of my head.

I flushed a light pink, nodding by his answer. Continuing the stitching, Chat did hiss sometimes but he managed to pass through the sowing up.

Once I was done, I could see sweat trickling down his head, as he breathed in and out in a steady rhythm.I held his soft cheeks with my palms, connecting our foreheads together.

"Please try and be more careful.I don't want to see you hurt again." I whispered and he only smiled calmly.


	9. Hardcore Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun! I'm back and with a new chapter! What will happen next? Read to find out @_@.

°•°•Adrien's P.O.V•°•°

Lying to my princess was hard for me but there wasn't another option to take if I wanted her to stay with me. The fake akuma incident was the only logical thing to think of if I didn't want her to start questioning me anything else.

-Flashback-

Stalking Alex was easy for me to do as I knew how to blend in with the scenery around me. The guy walking away from his apartment shoved his keys into his pocket and took off, mumbling something quietly.

My jumps were silent, my breathing calm and the sun had only just started setting. As time passed by, less and fewer people were out. The time seemed to come as no one was out except for me and him.

He had turned a left corner, through an alleyway. He seemed to be lost as he had ended up at a dead end. His dead end.

The neighbourhood wasn't really full so it was the perfect place. My claws shone under a street lamp as I came down from the building next to him.I made sure to make a loud thump, to make him look my way.

It wouldn't be fun if he didn't feel scared.

He turned my way and saw my silhouette casting under the dim light. He didn't figure out who I was as he shouted: "Who are you?".

A chuckle escaped from my throat as I stepped closer to him, my steps slow but big.I could feel the panic in his system as he started walking backwards, but he hit the wall.A sinister smile covered my face, as I pulled from behind me my staff. Extending it to a poll size, I walked towards him, ready to pounce on him, only to be kicked in the guts.

I groaned in slight pain, but another chuckle escaped me, as I shifted my head to him.

"C-Chat Noir?" He whimpered, shuffling with his surroundings, looking for something to defend himself. My pearl teeth were now gritted, running to him at full speed.

He gasped, rolling under me and I hit the wall, ending me with a nosebleed. Damn, that was going to take a while. He ran out of the alley, frantically searching for help, only for me to pin him to the ground.

Throwing him a punch in the eye, he winced in pain, trying to get out of my hold, he forcefully pulled my staff out of my grip, extending it and pushing himself away from me. I growled, activating cataclysm. Blood dripped from my face down on the empty street as for him... he wasn't going to last long.

With a black bruise around his eyelid, he stumbled by trying to get away. Chasing after him, we were soon to be found near the park.I caught up with him, pulling him close to me and he screamed, only for me to muffle it with my claws.

My staff was thrown away somewhere on the bridge next to the park, but at that point, I didn't care. Alex clawed my arm and kicked my stomach multiple times, but that soon ended once my dark power affected him.

Starting to ash, his last expression made me grin in astonishment as his horrified eyes stared daggers through my soul. Before his last breath escaped his dark lips, my whisper blew his skin away. 

 

"She's mine~"

-End Flashback-

Passing through my window, I slammed the glass shut and with force, threw myself on my bed. "Plagg, claws in."

The said kwami flew out my ring and landed on my wooden desk, panting like crazy. I through him his cheese, expecting him to eat it in one bite but he only stared me down.

"What is it?" My question slipped out casually as he held his food, not a bit had been eaten.His green cat-like eyes looked me up and down, a tint of worry splashed his expression and he folded his small arms on top of his chest.

"Adrien you need to stop this, your actions are unacceptable. You are a hero for God's sake!Why are you acting so madly? You have killed two innocent beings and-"

"-And I am planning on targeting more if they lay a finger on my (Y/N) "

I could feel the familiar dark aura surround me once more, as thoughts of people being near my princess started to form in my mind.

Plagg flew right at my face, throwing his food away and glaring my way."Adrien, what you are doing isn't protecting her, in fact, you are freaking scaring the hell out of her. You need to stop this."

"No, I won't. And yes I am protecting her, she just hasn't gotten used to this. Also, you can't do anything, I am your master and you will do whatever I say. It's an order. "

Plagg only sighed, hanging his head low, flying away and sat on my desk once more.

"Poor (Y/N)..."Plagg muttered. I only huffed and got ready for bed.


	10. Relief & Disappointement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know that all of you thought that I was dead but I am not! I'm ALIVE! Anywho, lot's of stuff happened while I was away and that's why I wasn't updating. Hope you understand and from now on I'll try and update as soon as I can. Enjoy the knew chapter~!

YOUR P.O.V.

Pulling out the bowl of popcorn out of the microwave, I squealed with delight, tasting the buttery treat. Me and Chat were having a movie night, so I was just making something for us to eat.

Walking past the TV, I plopped onto the couch, setting the bowl on the small coffee table. A small blanket was neatly folded next to me, in case it got chilly.

Laying on the soft pillows, my mind started wandering off to Chat. I chuckled, the scene of me and him arguing about who would bring a movie to watch still fresh in my mind, as it had only happened yesterday.

He was going to bring a movie for us to watch and I wasn't allowed to know what it was. I didn't know why but he just said that it was going to be a surprise.

Honestly, if it was a horror one I would skin that cat alive without hesitation.

A gust of wind was blown my way, making me turn my head to the window, only to find Chat with a smirk present on his face. A smile crept on my own lips as I got up, hugging him.

"Hey kitty cat!" I giggled, kissing his cheek. He smiled back, wrapping his arms around me, a plastic bag touching my back. I shifted my gaze at it, but before I could question anything, he pulled it away swiftly.

"No no no, you're not going to see what I brought until you close your eyes and sit on the couch."Rolling my eyes, I took a seat on the said object, my eyes fluttering shut.

Listening carefully to my surroundings, I could hear Chat placing a disk in the DVD player. Feeling the cushion slump from extra weight, with still no vision I turned to the source.

Chat's clawed hand took mine, laying my head on his chest and his arm around me.

"Can I see what you've put now?"My impatience made him chuckle, the vibration making me move.

"Yes chéri~" Finally opening my eyes, the screen was still black. Squinting my pupils, I turned to face Chat's smirking face."What are we watching?"

"You'll see.." The small TV turned on, a kind of dark color was shown and the title faded in. I could feel Chat's stare at me as my eyes widened impossibly large.

A hard laugh escaped my lips as I looked at him once more, punching his shoulder playfully.

"Are you kidding me? Titanic? Oh my god!" A lob-sided grin formed on his lips as he pulled me by the waist closer to him, enjoying the warmth of each other.

Even if I had seen the movie, it was even better than the first time, because I had my lover right next to me.

.

.

.

Soon, the part where Rose pulled Jack at the back seat of the car started playing and the heated scene was now displayed. Suddenly, two clawed fingers came to my wrist, and gradually went upwards in a walking way to my shoulder.

"I was thinking mon amour...maybe we could have that kind of activity, mph~?" His flirting game started getting dangerous as his face inched really close to mine. I hummed in response at his smirking face, looking elsewhere than his lust calling eyes.

With a swift movement, my back was pushed on the couch, Chat getting on top of me as he leaned down to my earlobe, a sinister grin forming on his impatient lips. I gasped surprised, pink dusting my cheeks.

Before he could do whatever was on his mind, I placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from doing anything else. His eyes widened at what I had just done and his tail started swaying behind him.

"I don't think such activity should happen today kitty. And in my opinion, the couch isn't the ideal place for it either..."

I whispered in his ear, pulling myself up, by using his neck as support. He pouted, arms slithering around my waist, as he stared at me with those two kitten eyes.

"But princess-"His bottom lip quivered as disappointment clearly flashed in his eyes. Giggling at his cuteness, his belt-like tail had also found its way around me, slightly gripping me as he tried to protest.

"I'm not in the mood anyway...Let's keep it underrated M for now. I think it's best if we just continue watching the movie."

Still not satisfied with my answer, I playfully rolled my eyes, pecking his cheek and scratching lightly behind his ear, before earning a purr in response.

His eyelids closed and he leaned to my touch, a pleased look now replaced the one before. Giggling a bit at his childish behavior, I turned my head to the TV and Chat pulled me closer, kissing my forehead.

"Alright, I'll wait ma belle. Only when you're ready.."

I smiled at his statement, before placing one last tender kiss on him and continuing watching, two different types of ex-hails emitting from the both of us.


	11. Unexpected Text Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halilouia! An update in this book. Sorry for not updating so long I just couldn't think of something and I actually kinda forgot that this book actually exists. Ups? (´﹃｀)

Chat Noir's P.O.V.

I exhaled, feeling disappointment emit in my chest. I really wanted to show her my love for her. Gosh, she drives me crazy.

Letting out another intimate sigh, I looked down to find (Y/N) snuggled up to my chest, her arms wrapped around my abdomen and a small smile on her cute little face.

I stared at her for I don't know how long until I realized that the movie was still playing and that it would probably wake her up if I didn't turn it off.

Taking the remote in hand, I switched the TV off, placing the control on the couch next to me. Looking at her sleeping form once more, I stroked her soft hair, tugging a big out of the way, so I could see more of her beauty.

Looking around, my gaze landed on the hall's doorway. I carefully picked up (Y/N), cradling her in my arms as if she was my bride.

She'll be one day for sure...

Slowly, I went to her room, turning her small night light on her bedside table on, before laying her down on the bed's mattress. Pulling the sheets on top of her, I couldn't help but lay beside her, just staring at her. I imagined myself waking up by her side every day, as my civilian form, her in my embrace.

The thought of her saying 'good morning' to me, sleepily while rubbing her eyes and me smiling as I kiss her to wake up only made me more determined at what I had to do next.

Shaking my head, I pecked her forehead, her soft skin staying in contact with my hungry lips. A faint beeping sound was heard from the end of the bed, making my ears perk up.

Shifting my weight, I turned around, finding (Y/N)'s phone screen lit up, a new notification loaded on the screen. I squinted my eyes, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Taking her phone in my hands, I swiped the screen, checking the message out. It was Marinette. Jealousy coursed through my veins and I silently hissed at her picture.

Why was she talking to my princess? I read what she wrote, and it drove me insane.

Hey (Y/N)! I know it's late and all but when you see the message, please answer. Anywho, how about we meet up tomorrow for a girls day? Since we both don't have any classes. Alya can't make it, she has a lesson at 10 so it'll just be you and me. So, what do you say?

I boiled in rage. Was Marinette trying to take (Y/N) away from me? If she indeed is trying, she won't make it.

My grip on the phone tightened and if I wasn't careful, I would have broken it. Taking a calming breath, I turned my attention back to my beloved, before a smile crept on my face.

"Why must you be so perfect?" I whispered, bending over to her and tugging behind her ear a lock of her hair. She was so peaceful and beautiful. I loved her with all of my heart.

Looking back down, I stared for what felt like an eternity at the phone, before letting it hit the duvet silently. I know (Y/N) would never betray me, but to make sure that Marinette won't be doing anything sneaky, I'll be around just to make sure everything is alright.

Placing one last tender kiss on her forehead, I had to practically drag myself away from her figure, since there wasn't an other way to convince myself to get going.

I jumped out of her window and closed it gently, soon heading back, the message haunting me all night long.

-Time Skip-

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was so stuck up to what Marinette had sent my dearest that I didn't even get a blink of slumber. I turned and murmured but that didn't change my fate. It was dedicated.

I was going to follow them...

Walking casually out my house as my civilian form, I headed towards (Y/N)'s place, but I didn't reach it since I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I didn't-" I looked up to find my princess staring at me. "Do I know you?" She blurted out and my sweat dropped cold. Trying to look as natural as possible, I raised an eyebrow at her, before shaking my head.

"I don't think so..." I chuckled and she flushed a rosy color. She's so cute!

"Oh, I'm sorry then... (Y/N)! Are you from around here?" She questioned extending her arm. I nodded shaking her hand. "Yes and I've actually seen you around campus. You're from the college next door right?" I queried and she smiled while leaving my hand. That kind of triggered me but I didn't let it show.

"You go there?" I shook my head. "Actually, my friend goes there. Do you by any chance know Marinette?" She beamed hearing the name. "Do I? We're like best friends. We are together in some courses. I was actually going to meet her now. Would you like to join us?" I smiled at her. This was even better than I imagined. I can now be at their meeting so nothing goes wrong.

" I'd love to! By the way, I'm Adrien." I stated as we started going towards the cafe they had arranged to see each other. Going through the glass double doors, I held it open for her, gaining a melodious giggle from her. "What a gentleman!" I grinned at that and I closed the door.

There, we found Marinette, taping her fingers with impatience on a coffee table, waiting for what looked like (Y/N). She shot from her seat once she saw us entering the room and came running to her, hugging my princess. I boiled with jealousy but kept it cool when they pulled away. She looked questionably at me. "Adrien? What're you doing here?"

"I bumped into him on the way here. He's a great guy!" (Y/N) smiled, making me scratch the back of my neck. Marinette eyed us suspiciously, before flashing both of us a grin. "Well, I guess a girls day becomes both gender day." She giggled and sat down once more, inviting us to sit across her.

Taking a seat, we sat in front of her and started a small talk.


End file.
